Jack-o-Lanterns
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: Peridot doesn't like Halloween, and Jasper, her pushy girlfriend, might be pushing her too hard to join in on the festivities. However, a simple pumpkin carving might make her change her mind... (Jasper/Peridot Human AU for MondayFriday!)


Halloween **Jaspidot fic. Just something random.**

It was Halloween.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Peridot's favorite holiday.

Even worse, she ABSOLUTELY HATED IT.

But WORST of all, her girlfriend was pushing her maybe a bit too hard to join in on the festivities.

"BUT JASPER! I have WORK to do!" Peridot whined as Jasper dragged her by the leg to the kitchen, in which sat a small table covered in newspaper. On top of the newspaper: two big fat orange pumpkins.

Jasper shook her head. "You can do work later, Peridot. Halloween is tomorrow, and we have to get these done before then."

"BUT I DON'T LIKE HALLOWEEN!"

"Well it's tradition for MY family to put out jack-o-lanterns, so now it's tradition for YOU to put out jack-o-lanterns." growled the taller woman, picking up Peridot with ease and setting her on a stool at the table.

"But MY family doesn't like to celebrate Halloween. They think it has something to do with the devil." the shorter blonde mumbled, picking up a black sharpie on the table.

"So you don't know how to do a jack-o-lantern?" Jasper asked, exasperated.

"No!"

Jasper snatched the Sharpie from Peridot and began drawing a design on the squat pumpkin in front of her. Two triangles for eyes, one for a nose, and a blob for a mouth. Then she drew a circle around the stem at the top.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how to make a jack-o-lantern, duh." Jasper picked up a small saw-like knife and punctured the circle around the top, cutting out the shape from the pumpkin.

Peridot watched, eyes wide. When Jasper finished cutting the top, she cocked her head. "What was that for?"

"So I can lift the top off to scrape out the pumpkin guts and the seeds, and later put a candle inside." Jasper said, lifting the top and pullng a gooey mass of orange pumpkin innards off, throwing the sticky guts into the trash can.

"What about the seeds?" Peridot asked, watching as Jasper pulled out more of the orange squash.

"What about them?" Jasper asked, not even looking up.

"I don't know…I just figured that you'd do something with them."

"Some people roast the seeds, but I personally never liked them roasted."

"Mm." Peridot looked at her pumpkin thoughtfully, then looked back at Jasper, who was finished cleaning out the inside of the squash and was cutting out the triangular eyes for the jak-o-lantern.

Jasper noticed and looked up. "Are you ready to try?"

Peridot sucked in a breath. "Maybe."

Jasper laughed, handing the sharpie marker back. "Do you want me to draw the face for you?"

The short blonde shook her head."I can handle it."

Jasper shrugged. "Okay." There was a pause. "I love you, Dot."

Peridot chuckled." Hey Jasper, do I have to do what you did?"

"No. You can do whatever you want with a jack-o-lantern."

Peridot snickered. "Nyehehe, good."

Jasper finally finished her pumpkin and put it on their doorstep, then walked back inside, sitting down at the table next to Peridot. She tried to look at what Peridot was doing, but Peridot just smacked her nose and yelled,"NO PEEKING!"

So Jasper took the time to play Dumb Ways 2 Die on her phone.

"DONE!"

The darker woman looked up to see the back of Peridot's pumpkin.

She smiled eagerly. "So I can look now?"

Peridot nodded. "You can look."

Jasper turned the pumpkin around to face her. Her eyes began to sting with tears.

On the pumpkin was carved a heart, and below that were blocky letters reading "JASPIDOT 4EVER".

Jasper laughed. "Dot, that's the dorkiest thing I have EVER seen."

"And...?"

"I love it."

"And you love me too?" Peridot asked jokingly.

The platinum blonde pulled Peridot into a kiss, afterwards murmuring,"I love you too."

They got many compliments on that jack-o-lantern.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Get out there, Dot, it's your turn." Jasper hissed, shoving Peridot, who was dressed up in a Camp Pining Hearts Pierre costume, towards the door. Surely about a dozen trick-or-treaters were behind it.

Peridot made her way to the door, blushing. "Okay, Jasper, but after this time, I quit."

She opened the door, holding out the candy bowl for the greedy children to pick from.

"Help yourself." she grumbled unenthusiastically to the first kid.

By the time those kids were gone, there were four more compliments on Peridot's jack-o-lantern…yet no candy was left.

"Greedy little shits." growled Jasper, taking the bowl from Peridot as the shorter blonde walked past her.

"I know." Peridot chuckled. "But at least we got four more compliments."

"Betcha one-hundred bucks that none of them know what 'jaspidot' even is."

"It doesn't really matter." Peridot said, taking the bowl from Jasper and setting it down on a bookcase in the hall. "Because Jaspidot will still exost, correct?"

Jasper snickered. "I love you do much, Dot, but I thought you were a NERD, not a DORK."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Jasper."

"What?"

"I think..."

"Yes?!"

Peridot took a deep breath. "Let's carve pumpkins again next year."

Jasper smiled. "So you like Halloween?"

"Well, yeah, but I like you more."

"That's great, Dip'n'dots."

"Dip'n'dots?"

Jasper sighed. "Great, so now I have to teach you what DIP'N'DOTS are, too?"


End file.
